


Happy Birthday

by LifeIsGood0219



Series: Partners in Crime [1]
Category: Walker (TV 2021)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsGood0219/pseuds/LifeIsGood0219
Summary: It's Micki's birthday, and Walker being the amazing partner that he is, helps her celebrate.
Relationships: Micki Ramirez/Cordell Walker
Series: Partners in Crime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So I started watching Walker, and have already jumped on board this ship. They're so cute.

Micki sighed as she typed up the paperwork for the arrest she and Walker had made the day before. It was her turn to fill out the mountain of forms that came with finishing a case. Well, technically it wasn't her turn as she did the paperwork for their previous case as well, but her partner being the charmer that he was, challenged her to rock, paper, scissors and she couldn't resist. Loser had to do the paperwork, so here she was sitting at her work desk, typing as quickly as she possibly could.

The latina had come in earlier than usual today, so for the most part, it was just her in the office for the better part of an hour before her other coworkers started filing in. After another half hour, Micki was typing and softly biting her bottom lip just as she finished the last page.

"Done and done." She finished with a small smile as she saved the forms and sent the file to Captain James. She leaned back in her seat just as a dark purple envelope was plopped down in front of her on her desk. Micki turned around to see her partner taking a seat at his own desk with two coffee cups and a paper bag in hand. He hadn't said a word yet.

Micki quietly turned back around, staring at the envelope for a moment before picking it up. The front was blank, so she flipped it over curiously, and pulled out the card that was inside. 'Happy Birthday' was printed in black print cursive at the top and colorful lit candles covered the front. Micki smiled to herself as she opened the card, reading what it said.

Today is your day!  
Do everything you love.  
Smile big and laugh loud.  
From:The Best Partner on the Planet

The Latina rolled her eyes at the last part, but a smile stayed on her face as she closed the card and turned back around facing Cordell. Crossing her arms, she watched him for a minute as he pretended to be reading emails the whole time. 

"How'd you know it was my birthday?" 

Cordell took his attention off the computer screen, turning to look at his partner. His arm was propped up on his desk as he tapped his chin. 

"A little birdie told me." 

Micki let out a light laugh, shaking her head as Cordell walked back over to her, placing a coffee cup and a food bag on her desk. 'Raya's Café' was printed on the bag with the logo. It was her favorite breakfast place. She didn't know how he knew, but Micki was grateful nonetheless. He even got her order right, she noticed, digging the food out of the bag.

"Happy Birthday Mick." Walker told her with a wink. 

Micki couldn't control her smile as she unwrapped her meal, digging in.

xxxxxxx

Later on that night, after having dinner with Walker and his family, which was really nice for Micki even if no one else in the family knew it was her birthday, Walker stated he had a surprise for her.

Hopping in his truck, the duo drove for about twenty minutes with Micki attempting to get Walker to tell her where they were going. He just kept responding that it was a surprise. 

When they pulled up to a clearing, Micki turned to him with a curious look in her eyes. 

"What are we doing here?" 

With a smirk, Cordell replied. "You'll see soon enough. Come on." He patted her leg before getting out of the truck. 

Micki hesitated for a moment as Cordell went around back grabbing something out of the bed of the truck. Seeing she hadn't gotten out yet, he walked over to the passengers side door opening it for her.

"Well, come on slow poke. We ain't got all night." Cordell motioned for her to get out. 

With an eyebrow raised, Micki hopped out of the truck, noticing the blanket and small pastry box in his hand. Cordell shut the door, making his way a little further into the open field with Micki following behind. 

Cordell found what he deemed a good spot, unfolding the blanket and taking a seat. He looked over at Micki who was still standing and looking down at him with her hands stuffed in her jacket pockets. 

"Park it Birthday Girl." He patted the empty spot beside him. Micki did as told, sitting Indian style on the blanket. 

"What are we doing out here Walker?"

She watched as he pulled out a small pack of birthday candles, opening the package and taking one out. He opened the pastry box next revealing two cupcakes inside. One was double chocolate and the other red velvet and cream cheese. 

Walker stuck the candle in the chocolate cupcake and took a lighter from his jacket pocket. He pulled the cupcake from the box and lit the candle, holding it out to Micki.

Micki smiled as he started singing 'Happy Birthday' unnecessarily loud and completely off key.

When he was finished, he was smiling as well. "Alright, now make a wish." 

Micki looked into his eyes for a second before closing her own and blowing out the candle. 

Opening her eyes again, Micki took the cupcake, licking the icing off the bottom of the candle. Cordell eyed her, leaning back on his arms as she happily ate the chocolate treat in front of her. He smiled to himself, happy that his partner was happy.

"So, not that I don't appreciate the gesture" Micki stated as she licked more icing off her finger. "But why are we out here?" 

Walker pointed towards the sky. "Look up." 

She did as told, letting out a light gasp at the beautiful sight. There were hundreds of stars shining brightly, and the tall trees that were illuminated by said light. Micki laid down on her back continuing to stare up at the sky.

Cordell did the same, propping the back of his head up on his arm. The two just laid there for a while not saying a word. 

"How'd you find this place?" Micki asked quietly as she continued to look at the sky.

Cordell turned his head to the side looking at her. "I was driving one evening, needed to clear my head. Found this place." 

"You bring anyone else out here?" Micki asked curiously. She honestly didn't know why it made a difference to her if he did.

"Just you." He told her as he moved his focus away from her, looking back at the sky. 

"Why?" 

"Figured you could use a place like this too, ya know. No one else knows about it. You can come here whenever you want." 

Micki rolled her eyes at that. "Well thanks for giving me your permission, your highness." 

Cordell chuckled at her response, shaking his head. It got quiet between them again for a bit.

Micki couldn't help but think about how this was the first time in a long time that she had actually celebrated her birthday. When she was younger, her mom wasn't big on birthday celebrations, or any other holiday really. The older woman said it was a distraction. The rare times Micki did celebrate anything was with her grandparents or her friends. And now that she and Trey were broken up, she hadn't planned on celebrating this year either, but things change.

"Hey" Cordell lightly nudged her, interrupting her thoughts. "You okay?"

She nodded, turning to look at him. "Thank you for today. It means alot." 

He turned fully on his side looking down at her. "Ya don't have to thank me, Mick. What are friends for?"

Micki smiled at him, sitting up to finish her cupcake before grabbing the red velvet one out of the box.

"Hey, that one was actually for me." Cordell states moving to take it from her, but Micki holds it out of reach. 

"It's my birthday Walker." She teased. "We can split it though since you've been so nice to me today." 

Micki used the plastic fork that came in the box to cut the cupcake in half, and handed Cordell his piece. 

Micki finished her piece, wiping her hands with a napkin. She thought for a moment, letting out a laugh.

"What?" Walker furrowed his eyebrows. Micki shook her head, getting herself together.

"Nothing" She paused, letting out another laugh. " I-I just didn't peg you as the type of guy who enjoys long walks on the beach, watching the sunset, star gazing in open fields."

Cordell scoffs at her teasing, a small smile gracing his features. "Funny"

Micki calms down after a minute, her laughter subsiding. "I'm sorry Walker. You show me your secret place, and here I am laughing at you."

Cordell shrugs, brushing it off. He was used to her teasing with the six months they'd now been working together. He didn't take offense to it. Besides, his partner deserved to smile after the rough patch she'd been going through over the past couple months.

He didn't realize he'd been staring for longer than normal. Micki pushed some hair behind her ear that had fallen in front of her face during her laughing fit.

"Walker you with me?" She asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face. 

Cordell snapped out of his thoughts, running a hand through his hair and clearing his throat. "Yeah, yeah I'm good." He flashed a small smile, pulling out his phone and checking the time. "It's late. I should get you home."

Micki nodded as they both stood up, getting their things together.

xxxxxxx

Cordell and Micki pulled up in front of her house. The Latina took her seat belt off moving to get out of the truck. She paused with her hand on the handle, turning back to look at her partner.

Cordell was rubbing his hands against his jean clad thighs. With a small smile, Micki reached over grabbing his hand, causing the Ranger to stop his fidgeting and look up at her.

"Thank you for today, Walker." Micki stated looking him in the eyes. "It's one of the best birthdays I've had in a long time."

Cordell gave a slight nod, and a small smile, glancing down at their joined hands. "Happy Birthday, Floriana." 

Micki let out another light laugh at the use of her middle name. 

"Good night Beau." Micki returned the favor. Before getting out of the truck, Micki leaned over, placing a light kiss on his cheek. It happened so fast that Cordell thought he imagined it. 

He watched Micki watched Micki walk to her front door, not driving off until she was safely inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget Kudos and comments are love. I think they'll be a series of one shots that I'll do involving these two. Let me know what you think.


End file.
